More secrets
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Pretty little liars, the tv-serie written down, only with a new touch in it. Every liar has her secret that they haven't told each other yet and maybe never will. Even Allison could only guess when she was alive.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I wrote the tv-serie down but added a couple things…you'll notice ;) please give me feedback, review or send me a PM._

Four friends, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hannah were having a sleepover and they all were drunk until a scary noise made them a little more sober. The music was gone and everything went dark. ''What happened?'' Hannah asked irritated. ''It must be the storm.'' Someone replied. The lightning and thunder outside became louder as if to let them know they were right. Aria took a flashlight and put it on so they could see again. She pointed the light at the slowly opening door and whispered: ''Something's out there'' with a scared look. Four heads turned to the door and Hannah was even more scared. ''Guys!'' she said while looking around. As if on commando they all stood up and walked to the cracking door. As they came closer, a window shattered and the girls screamed at the same time. Their hearts were racing so fast they thought it would jump out. Moving like they were one, someone suddenly jumped through the door and started laughing after seeing her friends faces.  
''So not funny, Alli!'' Spencer said relieved it was just her but she smiled while saying it.  
''I thought it was.'' Allison replied, still laughing.  
''Alli, you downloaded the new Beyoncé?'' Hannah sat back down in the blue chair.  
''Not yet.''  
''I'm loving her new video'' Emily came between. She put her legs beneath her and looked at Allison.  
''Maybe a little too much, Em.'' Allison said, followed by laughter, except for Emily. She nervously smiled a little and looked away. Alli took a cup and handed it to Aria. ''Your turn.'' Aria took it and drank greedy. ''Be careful, Aria, '' Spencer started, '' if you drink too much, you'll tell us all your secrets.'' Aria shone with the flashlight in Spencer's eyes and they both started laughing.''Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close.'' Allison interfered. Everyone had a moment of silence, thinking about their secrets they hadn't even shared with each other. She looked at Aria and saw that the cup wasn't empty yet. ''Drink up!'' Aria smiled and shot it down at once. She didn't actually liked it, it wasn't the same as what she normally drunk. Aria was a vampire, but no one knew that, not even her friends. She looked at Alli. Well, maybe one knew but she wasn't sure. How much did Allison know? When Aria had dyed her hair with red stripes, she went out hunting to celebrate it. After feeding of a human, she ran into Allison but her mouth was still covered in blood. At first, Alli had been shocked and just stared at her but then she smiled like it explained a lot. Aria's eyes went wide and she was speechless.  
''I..It's just…don't …''  
''Breath Aria, breath'' Allison said smiling. Aria inhaled deeply and relaxed a little.  
''I was at a halloween party, dressed as a vampire, that's why the fake blood is on my face.''  
''In May?''  
''Yeah, it was Noels party, you know how weird he is.'' Allison smiled and shook her head. Until now, Aria didn't know whether she had believed her or not. After two more hours of laughing and talking, they went to bed with the candles still on. Aria on the floor, Emily still on the couch, Hannah on the other side of it. Aria was the first one that woke up from a noise outside. Scratch that, pretended to wake up. Vampires didn't need to sleep, it was handy for doing homework in the night. She looked around. Where were Spencer and Alli?  
She thought confused. She could still smell them, they hadn't left a long time ago. Spencer's scent was fresher than Alli's. She woke up Hannah and Emily. ''Where is Spencer? And Alli? '' Hannah asked after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. ''We don't know.'' Aria answered nervously. What if another vampire had followed her scent and had taken Spencer and Alli? It was her fault, she needed to find them. She stood up and heard footsteps outside that only she could hear, thanks to her vampire hearing.  
''Alli?'' she screamed in the dark outside.  
''She's gone.'' A voice responded. It was Spencer. She looked confused.  
''What do you mean 'she is gone'?''  
''I've looked everywhere for her. I thought I heard her scream. '' We all looked to each other scared, helpless and confused.

_So this was the first chapter, it is really short but it was just to let you guys know how I was planning to write the rest. Not only Aria has her secret, that I'll tell you. Like/Dislike? _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I've started writing the second chapter, It starts a year later after the first one, like it is in the tv-serie.I decided to write short chapters so I could upload more frequently than longer ones that take more time. Every chapter will probably be a piece of the life of one of the liars.  
Hope you enjoy J_

Aria was looking to herself in the mirror. Not a regular mirror but the one she hadn't looked in for a year. They were back in Rosewood, in their old house. She thought about how much had changed since then. Her hair was dyed again, no more red, her style of clothing had changed completely and she felt more mature. Aria was sixteen now and she didn't feel any more like the teenager that was always asking for attention, thought about only herself and couldn't stand her parents. That period was over, she felt it. ''Aria, are you okay?'' her mother asked, showing up at the door. Aria turned and looked around in her old room. ''It's weird to be home.'' And it definitely was. This was the place where she had grown up and lived almost her entire life. It brought back so much memories. Her mother smiled.  
''We moved about a year, that's a long time when you're sixteen.'' And she would always stay sixteen. Vampires could choose which age they looked like. It was easier to make people believe they were human. She knew her mom would pretend to be normal because she didn't want to feel different but sometimes, Aria wished she would just accept it that they were a vampire family and never would be normal.  
''I still think about her every day.'' Aria sighed. She didn't even know why she couldn't let it go. She was dead for a year now but it still felt like yesterday.  
''Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back.'' Her mom suggested.  
''On the news, they are calling it 'the anniversary of Allison's disappearance'. Like it's a party or something.''  
''Why don't you give them a call? '' Ella said again. She thought it would be best for her daughter to talk to her best friends , who understood her and went through the same thing. She herself didn't want to push into Aria's private life and she treated her children more like friends than property.  
''You five were inseparable and those feelings don't just go away.'' Aria was still doubting. They hadn't spoken to each other for a year and she was afraid it wouldn't feel the same.  
''I need a ride to lacrosse!'' her brother demanded in the hall. Mother and daughter laughed. ''I'll take him.'' Aria said smiling. She wanted to take a look at her old school and drive around to clear her thoughts. She went down where her brother was looking through the many unpacked boxes. ''Got lacrosse today?'' Byron asked. ''It's first try-outs and all my stuff is in about a hundred boxes.'' ''A hundred?'' Ella repeated sarcastically.  
''You know what I mean.'' Mike replied, rolling his eyes. ''C'mon, let's go look in the garage.'' They took off to the garage to search for more stuff. Byron took his chance to talk to Aria.  
''So I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories, you okay?'' He asked a little nervous. Aria immediately knew what he was talking about. She wasn't in the mood for this. ''Dad, still keeping your secret, okay?'' ''I meant, are you okay with Allison.'' He shifted his weight from one leg to another and obviously started to feel uncomfortable. They looked into each other eyes and the silence felt awkward. They both were happy when Mike came in so Aria had to leave.  
''And they're running of to practice.'' Ella gave Byron a hug and they stood in the door, watching their children leave. ''We are officially home. '' ''Yeah.'' was all her husband responded.

They came at the school and Mike immediately jumped out the car. ''Hey! What time am I picking you up? ''  
'' At six?''  
''Okay, then I'm going to grab some food.'' She got a knowing look from her brother. He knew what the word food meant, it wasn't human food but this time, she was in the mood for junkfood. She didn't know why but she hadn't eaten it in a long time.  
She looked at the clock in the car. It was 4.15. She had two hours to fill. She looked at the phone in her hands. Maybe she could call Emily, or Spencer. Or maybe Hannah. But what would she say? Or them? Wouldn't it be weird to call after a year? Aria put the phone away in her purse and drove to a dark, empty café. Only she and a guy sitting three chairs away from her were there. ''Can I get a cheeseburger please?'' ''Got it.'' The bartender said while pouring some drinks. She looked around. The walls were painted dark, an ugly brown colour and were covered with posters from days and months ago. The clock on the wall said that it was five already. Her gaze went to one of the papers hanging under it. A picture of a young blond girl with big black letters under it that said: Missing. Would now be 16. Aria looked down. She didn't want to forget Allison but she didn't want to be reminded of her every second either.  
''You all right down there?'' a deep voice asked next to her. She looked up and noticed that the man's eyes were the most beautiful bleu she had ever seen. The curls of his hair were hanging almost in front of his eyes. It gave him a cute look. ''I'm a bit jetlagged, just got back from Europe. '' It wasn't entirely lied and a stranger probably couldn't care about her feelings over Allison. ''Where in Europe?'' ''Iceland.'' ''I spend some time in Reykjavik and Amsterdam. Great city.'' He smiled and dove back in his book. Aria didn't want him to stop talking, the distraction was nice and she needed it. ''So do you go to Hollis?'' she asked, the first thing that came to her mind. ''Just graduated. I'm going to start my first teaching job.'' He proudly responded. ''Yeah, I think I'd like to teach.'' She smiled. One of her favourite songs came on the radio.  
''God, love this song.''  
''B-26.'' Aria looked up at him. Almost no one knew them. She couldn't help but feel a connection, one that you always saw in movie's but rarely felt yourself. ''What's your major? '' She couldn't say she was still on high school, could she?  
''Oh, well, I'm leaning toward English. ''  
''That's what I'm teaching. '' they both laughed with the coincidence.  
''And I write too, but so far it's mostly personal.'' She felt good with him, normally she didn't feel comfortable around a stranger this quick. ''Just for me.'' She added.  
''Well, I'm impressed. ''  
''Why?''  
''I tried writing, I didn't get very far'' he paused and moved to the seat next to hers, ''You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself it's pure passion.'' He was really close now and she liked it. ''Maybe you let me read some of yours?'' Aria was caught in surprise. '' You really want to?'' she asked uncertain. She had never let anyone read the things she wrote. ''You're smart, you travelled, great taste of music '' he said while looking at the radio which made her laugh where after he continued '' I'd like to know more about you.'' ''Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too.'' She said while drowning in his blue eyes. Her blood thirst didn't even come up and he also smelled good, not like sweat as most other men did. Later that evening they start to make out at the girl's bathroom and she had never had such a good time without drinking blood. Not that she didn't want too but this felt less forced.

_Let me know what you think! Give me tips or anything you would change or just your thoughts, send me a PM or review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is a part of Hannah and Aria J_

Hannah was shopping with her best friend Mona. Only shopping was more stealing. She had the money but buying was too boring, you didn't get a kick out of it. It also made you look brave, because you had the courage to do it. But there was an easier way for Hannah, she was a witch. Everything she wanted, she could make it appear. Even though she didn't use it as it should be used, she didn't take too much advantage of it. It sometimes made her feel like she was different, a freak and she hated that feeling because she had worked so hard to fit in.''Can I see those in the front?'' she seductively asked the young salesmen. ''Then I'll have to put some of these back'' he nervously responded. Hannah knew which effect she had on the nerdy guys and she used it a lot. She took of the pink glasses and looked into his eyes. ''But they are all maybe.'' She pouted. If he wasn't going to give in soon, she'd use magic. He smiled and thought that it wouldn't matter if there were ten or fifteen glasses on the table, as long as his boss wouldn't see it. ''Hey, is this me?'' Mona asked , holding up an ugly striped scarf. ''Or is it a little too much your mother?'' Hannah replied honestly. Disgust overran Mona. She did not want to look like her mother so she immediately took if off and hang it back. Big black sunglasses took her attention and she tried them on. Hot. They looked very good. In the mirror she saw Mona coming back so she turned and made her best 'I look awesome, don't I?' face. ''I'm loving those glasses. '' She gasped. ''How much?'' ''Three fifty.'' As she was looking around in the shop, she suddenly spotted someone she hadn't talked to in a while. ''I'll be right back.'' She smiled widely at the seller. Because of the big smile he got, he didn't notice she still had the glasses on and Hannah grinned. Boys were so easy to manipulate. ''I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn. And you released your mom to Facebook and tweet. '' Spencer laughed at her long sentence and replied: ''You know me, I like to stay buzzy.'' ''It's called a summer vacation, Spence!''  
''Hey, you spent yours sunning and shopping.''  
''Tweet tweet.'' Hanna replied and winked.  
Spencer's face became more serious. ''Did you see the paper today? ''  
''Yeah.''  
"She's gone but she's everywhere.''  
''I can't believe it's been a year. '' They both thought about the night again.  
''Do you remember what Alli had said that night, about secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite. '' Hannah didn't want to think about all the secrets they shared and definitely not about that night so she did what she could do best: switch topics. ''So, what's the occasion?'' she asked looking at the clothes Spencer was searching in.  
''Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé. ''She rolled her eyes. ''Did miss perfect find a mister perfect?'' She asked playfully surprised. ''He's a med student so everyone is thrilled. '' ''Than that is not the right top.'' She went to the closest rayon, took a red sexy top and handed it to Spencer. ''You need to turn heads. ''  
''Away from Melissa? Please.''  
''She doesn't always have to win.'' Hannah knew about the rivalry between the two sisters, it had always been like this. Spencer looked at it and smiled. ''See you at the playground.'' Hanna said before leaving. ''See you.'' She got back down to the exit and walked past the guard. Suddenly she heard someone shout ''Miss!'' and she knew she was busted. Oh no. She started to get scared when a hand turned her around. ''You forgot you're bag.'' He said holding it. Hannah ,nervous and relieved at the same time, said thank you and walked further. Mona joined her. ''I so thought you were busted! '' She said in disbelief. No one would be able to bust this girl, if someone did, she just put a spell on them, like it had never happened. ''Nice scarf. '' ''Nice glasses.'' They both smiled, happy with their new items.

Aria

Byron brought the kids to school today. ''Later.'' Mike quickly said and jumped out the car. ''See you, good luck!'' he shouted behind him. Aria wanted to get out too but her father stopped her. ''Hey,'' He started. ''It's the first day of school, I don't want to be late.'' she said while opening the door. ''I love you Aria, you know that, right? ''  
"Yeah, I know.''  
''And you know that I love your mom?''  
Aria immediately knew what to respond to that, it had always crossed her mind. ''Do you?''  
''I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life.'' He paused and looked into her eyes.  
''I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. ''  
''I hope so too.'' She got out before he could say anything else. Byron sighed and drove away.  
Looking at the back of the car, the memories came back. Nerdy Mona shouting hers and Allison's names, running to catch up with them. They ignored the screams and walked faster while eating their ice scream. They looked at each other and started laughing. ''You hear Mona?'' Alli said rolling with her eyes. ''Maybe we should wait.'' Aria suggested. ''Gosh, does she never get a clue?'' '' What a loser!'' Alli took Aria's hand. ''Come here.'' She pulled her into a street to hide and Mona gave up following them. A car was parked almost in the bushes. ''Hey, isn't that your dad's car?'' Allison asked. Aria looked closer and It was but the strangest thing was that it wasn't her mom in it. He was kissing a blond young woman and then it hit Aria. He was cheating on her. She had been speechless from disbelief. Why would he do something like that? ''Aria?'' a voice woke her up from her thoughts. She turned and saw Emily, long black hair and of course, in sports outfit. Emily Fields had always been the "jock" of the group. A highly competitive swimmer, she is considered the star of Rosewood's swim team.  
''Emily?''  
''When did you get back?'' she asked surprised.  
''Yesterday.'' They hugged each other and Aria smelled something weird about Emily, a scent she didn't know. Must be the chlorine in the water.  
''I almost didn't recognize you! I think the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair. '' Aria laughed, she remember her punk phase.  
''Yeah, well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don't know who you are..'' She started to say but just threw her hand in the air.  
''You should've called, it's so weird just running into you here.  
''We kind of lost touch, Emily, remember? ''  
"That's what we had to do.'' They both were thinking about the same thing.  
''I saw a poster of Allison yesterday.''  
''It's awful, I mean, we all know she is dead, right?'' Emily said. Aria looked shocked and Emily looked confused at the shock it gave Aria. ''I just never heard anyone say it.'' The bell rang and interrupted their conversation.

_So, like/dislike? Should I change some things? Got any good ideas? Let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the third chapter , hope you enjoy! :p_

As they walked into the classroom, Emily tells Aria a rumour she heard. ''So , I heard the new teacher is very hot.'' The two girls smile at each other, hoping it was true. Aria sits down next to Emily and saw Hannah walking in. ''Is that Hannah?'' She asked surprised. Last time she had seen her, she had been…not so skinny. Her hair was different, she wore it loos now, her clothes were more fashionable and she walked more confidently. She looked like a second Alli. ''She is the It-girl now.'' Emily explained. A second surprise walked in. ''Where there is Hannah, there is Mona.'' Aria couldn't believe her eyes. Nerdy Mona had had the same changes as Hannah. She had gotten rid of those stupid big glasses, wore her hair loose instead of in ponytails and wore the same type of clothes as the It-girl.

''That's Mona?''  
''Can you believe it? ''  
'' Talking about a make-over. '' Aria said impressed. Hannah waved as she saw Aria sitting but ignored Emily. Aria politely waved back and turned to Em.  
''What's up with her? Are you fighting?''  
''We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other. '' Aria was surprised to hear that. She thought that only she had lost contact with everyone, she expected the rest to go on like they always had. They had been so close but now looked almost like strangers to each other. It was weird, thinking of how it was a year ago and how that one happening had changed it all. The year she had been gone was because her family went to see some old vampire friends and wanted to feed of human again. But they told everyone it was because of Byron's work. As she had been wishing since she had known she wasn't going to grow older, she still wanted to tell her best friends. Her whole life she had known that she was a vampire but when you're little, you don't think about the consequences it brought. Her parents had been made vampires a couple years ago, after they died in a plane crash. One of their friends who had also been turned to a vampire was in the neighbourhood and couldn't let them die. So he turned them and my parents were very thankful for that even though it meant that their children would be half vampire, half human. Now they at least could have children. Children of vampires grow until they are between sixteen and eighteen years old, it was different with every person. They stop aging when they are mature. Mike was fourteen, almost fifteen and I was sixteen. The siblings were both soon going to stay like this and then probably needed to move because people would notice that they didn't age, nor did their parents.  
Spencer walked in and Aria looked at Emily, waiting for her to explain what the relationship with her was. ''They're not so close anymore either. '' ''They are friendly, but not friends.'' Aria guessed. Spencer hadn't changed at all. Spencer Hastings was intelligent and extremely ambitious, she strived for perfection in everything she did in an attempt to live up to the high expectations of her parents. Her biggest rival was her older sister, Melissa, and the two were constantly at odds.  
Everyone grabbed their books as the new teacher came in, standing with his back to his pupils. Aria heard him writing down something on the blackboard but stared at her books, thinking about the good times the five used to have. So much things that had changed, yet stayed the same. The It-girl was still here, only now it was someone else, Hannah Marin. Prior to Alison's death, she was a bulimic girl who Alison frequently mocked for being overweight. After her parents divorced, Hanna permanently lived with her mother. There were still the nerds, you could see who it was this year. A boy in the back that was constantly looking at Hannah. Suddenly, everyone was staring at Aria. ''Wholy crap.'' She heard a well-known voice saying. Oh no. Afraid that she was right, she looked up. It was the guy she had been making out with when she grabbed a 'bite'. This could never be good. To make the tension in the class worse, her cell rang. A text message from an unknown number. She opened it and was shocked at what it said: Aria: maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A. ''Allison?'' Aria's first reaction was.  
She looked around to see if anyone noticed her shocked reaction. No, this can't be true. Only Allison knew about that so it couldn't be anyone else. But Alli was dead, wasn't she? Was someone playing a game with her or was Alli still alive?

EMILY

Emily had just gotten home from school and was drinking some orange juice while her mother was making a gift basket for the new family. ''I can't believe they sold the house. '' she said to her mom.  
''Just to many memories for the Dilaurentis's. I can't even imagine.''  
''it's just so weird of thinking other people living in her house.''  
'' I know hunny.''  
''Aria's back.''  
''Does she still have that pink hair?''  
''No mom, she doesn't. ''  
''You know what, that's something I really never understood about that family, why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?'' Emily rolled her eyes. Typical her mom.  
''Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property.''  
''Hunny, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a Goth? With that kind of lifestyle you might get far in Europe, but it's not going to get you far here in Rosewood. ''  
''Not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood, mom. People dream of making it out.'' And so was she. This little town made her feel a prisoner, like she was locked in here. She wanted to explore the world, go to other countries and not feel the pressure from her mother all the time. But when would that happen? Emily also wanted to swim further than her mother allowed. She was what people called in fairy tales a mermaid. She didn't got a tale or something when she touched water and she didn't get big scary teeth either. People always needed to exaggerate things. She could swim really fast and was able to breath under water, that was all. She was one of the few mermaids, but they liked to call it just Swimmer, in her family. It always took one child from the second generation. Emily had been really glad when she found out but her parents hadn't been. they didn't want their daughter to be like that and felt sorry for her.

She went to her old friend's house with the heavy basket and had no idea what to expect from the new people. The house itself brought back a lot of memories but she didn't want it to ruin her good mood. What didn't make it easier, was that all of Alli's stuff were placed in boxes outside. Dolls where they used to play with, a pink skipping-rope, old books… and even her medaille. She picked it up and looked better at it. ''You want that?'' a girl's voice asked her. Emily looked up and saw a girl walking out of the house. She had brown hair with little curls that you didn't see often. ''Maya St. Germain aka new girl. '' she friendly smiled at Emily.

_Please let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the fifh chapter , hope you enjoy! :p It is quit short but I wanted to have a little tension, in the next chapter will be revealed what Spencer is! Any guesses of what she might be? Let me know what you think about it, should I add more, what should change, what is good,… Love, WolfWillow!  
Ps: I'm going to try to add more of the supernatural stuff , but this is just the beginning where you need to get to know the characters so it's hard to add more now. But that's not going to stop me from trying to!_

''I'm Emily, welcome to the neighbourhood. '' Emily smiled back and handed her the gift basket. Maya looked like a nice girl but it felt weird that she would be living in Allison's house. ''Thank you!'' she looked surprised.  
''Hmm, Foie gras,..my favourite. ''  
''It's from my mother.'' Emily explained. She could see the questionable look on the new girl's face. ''Yeah, I figured. '' She looked at the medaille in Emily's hands.  
''Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything if you want. '' Maya definitely didn't know who had lived in her old house and what had happened with them.  
''It all belonged to Allison.''  
''Is she a friend of yours?''  
''She was, a long time ago.''  
''That's all I get, no details?'' Maya insisted. Emily looked away. She had expected this but she had hoped that she wouldn't ask. It was hard to talk about, even after a year. Emily decided to keep it short and to the point.  
''There were five of us, we used to hang out but we don't anymore.'' All the time she had kept her smile on her face, even though the main thing she wanted to do was: run back home and cry over her best friend that had gone missing. Thank god, the girl left it with that and changed topic.  
''Would it be outrageous uncivilly if I asked you'll help with the last two boxes?''  
''Yes.'' She answered honestly. Maya's face went blank and thought she had actually hurt Emily's feelings. ''But I don't mind.'' She added after a few seconds. Together they laughed and actually had a good time, carrying the last things upstairs. Until Maya started asking questions again.  
''So, why aren't you still friends with the girl who used to live here?'' Emily didn't even mind it anymore, she really liked Maya and nothing could take away the good mood she had now. She didn't know why, but with Maya she couldn't help but feel good and herself.  
''You ask a lot of questions.''  
'' How else am I supposed to get to know you?'' she defended herself. Emily rolled her eyes and put down another box.  
''There you go, another question.'' Maya smiled in a cute way.  
''Your turn, ask me anything.'' Emily thought about it and looked around in the room.  
''Is this your boyfriend?'' she said, taking a picture from her closet. It showed a handsome guy with big hair full of curls. Almost like hers.  
''His name is Justin.'' Maya sighed.  
''He's cute.'' Right before she wanted to ask how they were going to pull it off, Maya already answered her question and Emily put the picture back.  
''And he is also a three thousand miles away. '' She hid her face behind the clothes she was folding. But Emily didn't need to see her face, she could hear on her voice that she missed him.  
''My boyfriend's name is Ben.''  
''What's he like?''  
''He is a swimmer, like me. '' He wasn't exactly a swimmer like she was, not many people where. He was just a guy in the same swimming club as her. Because she liked the water so much, she only dated people who swam, it was the only free time she had to spent with a guy.  
''I bet you're good, you totally have the body.'' She complimented. Emily was used to people saying that she was pretty but she still got shy and didn't know what to say back so she just stared out of the window.  
''My mom's a cellist, we're building a studio.''  
'' Do you play?''  
''Yeah, but not the cello. If you're a big jock, does that mean that you would kill me if I smoked a little weed? ''  
''Now?'' Emily answered, shocked. In the middle of the day? What if she got caught? Emily would be guilty too. She never did something that wasn't allowed.  
''Only if you don't want me too.''  
''Where are your parents?'' Maya immediately noticed the tension in her.  
''Relax, they're out.'' She comforted her. Emily still didn't feel very good about it but Maya's certainty made her feel a little better.  
''Go ahead.'' She took a few things from under her bed, none of the objects were known to Emily. ''Want to join me?'' This surprised her even more. Who was this girl? She had never ever met someone like her, everyone in Rosewood was so well-behaved. And she hated it. Always needing to act like a good girl, needing to be someone she sometimes didn't want to be. ''Okay.'' Emily sat down on the bed, unsure of what came next. ''First time?'' ''No!'' Maya gave her a well knowing look until she gave in. ''Yes.'' Emily admitted. It wasn't good for her swimming but she didn't knew which effects it exactly would have.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, the sixth chapter is here, hope you like it. After I've written the whole first episode, I'm going to add more of the supernatural stuff, until than: HANG ON!  
I really, really, really, really love reviews so if you feel like making me really, really, really, really happy, review! Thanks J_

SPENCER

Spencer had smelled her sister in the garden and followed the scent till the Barn. Melissa was probably admiring her work with the loft, at least, she hoped she was. On days like this, Spencer loved being a wolf, or a werewolf, it was the same. She could smell, hear and feel things regular people, humans, couldn't.  
''Hey, what do you think? '' Spencer asked Melissa. The whole family were wolves, so Melissa had probably smelled her too because she just came out.  
''You have an eye for design, I absolutely love it. '' Spencer was overwhelmed. Melissa never liked something of hers, she never even complimented her and now she did?  
''Thank you.'' Was all she could say.  
''Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it. But it's beautiful. Job well done. '' This was new and Spencer liked it, getting approval from her was more important than getting it from someone else.  
''Well I'm glad you like it.''  
''And I totally appreciate you're letting us move in.''  
''What?'' Spencer asked, hoping this was just a stupid joke but Melissa looked seriously at her.  
''Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city.'' She said like it was the most logical thing to do. But it wasn't, not to Spencer.  
''No, I'm moving in for junior year, Melissa. That's the deal I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the intern ship, I gave up my summer because I wanted this.''  
''Well, you'll just have to wait.'' She couldn't believe her ears. All this work, all the missing of fun for nothing? No, not for nothing, worse: for her sister. ''Why can't you stay in my room?''  
''We're a couple, Spencer. We need our own space and mom and dad agree. ''  
''But they promised me!'' was the last thing Spencer could think of to get her right. A guy came out of the barn and joined the Hasting sisters.  
''Is everything okay?'' he asked with a cute accent. He didn't know they were wolves, Melissa was planning on telling him. She said she first wanted to be sure that he was the one she would spent the rest of her life with so she waited until after the wedding. Spencer saw things different. According to her, it would be better to tell it before the engagement so he could make his own choice: leave or stay. But as shown once more, nobody listened to Spencer.  
''I'm Wren.'' He introduced himself.  
''I thought you would be happy for us.'' Were Melissa's final words after giving Wren a hug to show Spencer how happy they were.  
''Well, you know what they say about hope. It breads eternal misery. '' Were Spencer's last words before she turned around and walked away.  
''Sounds like she doesn't want us moving in the barn.'' Wren said concerned. He didn't want to make his fiancé's family feel bad.  
''Don't worry about Spencer, she'll get over it.'' But Spencer felt bad because he felt like he had taken something very important from Spencer and he always wanted to make everyone happy. That was just him.

''Shouldn't you know better?'' Spencer asked after seeing Wren putting out a cigarette. The smell was also all over him. She was outside on the porch, reading a book.  
''You're a med student, right? ''  
''You're a bit of a smart ass'' he replied in his cute accent. Spencer couldn't help but feel attracted to that, who wouldn't?  
''A bit?'' She pretended to feel insulted. He laughed, not knowing a good reply to that.  
''Does my sister know you smoke?''  
''Does she have to know everything?'' Now it was Spencer's turn for being speechless. It wasn't usual that a Hastings didn't know what to say back. What he didn't know was that Melissa probably would know he smoked, the smell was all over him and with wolf senses, it was much easier to smell. Wren saw the opportunity of them being alone for apologizing.  
''I'm sorry that we're moving in to your loft. If you want me to say something..''  
''No, it wouldn't make a difference.'' She sighed deeply.  
''Thank you for being sorry.'' And she really meant it. In her family , no one was ever truly sorry but Wren was and she liked it for a change. He nodded and felt bad that he couldn't do more than that.  
''You're not like Melissa's usual boyfriends. '' That woke up his curiosity.  
''How am I unusual?'' You're hot, funny, honest, have a cute accent, …but she couldn't say that out loud.  
''We're late for dinner.'' Spencer said instead, closed her book and stood up from the wooden chair. Right before entering the house, she knew a good answer.  
''I actually like you.'' And it wasn't lied. It just recapitulated everything she couldn't say. She got a flashing smile in return.  
''That's what unusual. '' So much for not flirting with her sister's boyfriend.

ARIA

After school, Aria waited for two hours in the park across till the building was empty. She had kept a close eye on everyone that went out and hadn't seen him so he must be still in. Footsteps. Papers rustled. A sigh. No more footsteps but a crack of a chair. A voice she would recognize from a thousand, cursed. It was him, he was still there. With her vampire speed, she went to the front door and slowed to a human pace inside. Aria followed his scent, the sound of his footsteps and breathing and came at the English class. After giving herself some courage, she went inside. Surprised, he looked up at her.  
''You told me you went to Hollis.''  
''No, I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true!'' She could tell on his face he wasn't convinced and knew what he was going to say before he said it.  
''Look, I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought: who is this girl?'' she smiled. Not what she expected, it was better. A smile appeared on her face. Aria placed her hand on his.  
''I'm still that girl.'' She tried.  
''Nothing has changed. ''  
''Yes. yes, it has. I'm your teacher.'' He pointed out the obvious.  
''I know it's not just me. You f…you feel like this is right for us too.'' Aria rejected.  
''But it's not right.'' He withdrew his hand, stood up with a sigh and walked away after saying that one thing she had hoped not to hear.  
''We just can't.''


	7. Chapter 7

_The seventh chapter!  
Again, I really, really, really, really love reviews so if you feel like making me really, really, really happy, review! Thanks J_ __

EMILY

Emily had other plans than Aria after school. She was walking the new girl, Maya, home. They enjoyed each other's company and it felt like they had been best friends for ever.  
''Thanks for walking me home.'' Maya said to Emily.  
''It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start till four. ''  
''Never had a jock friend before.'' Maya said 'never' with a really high voice which she sometimes unconsciously did. Emily laughed at it and Maya joined her even though she didn't know why.  
''I guess that makes you my first.'' She poked her and smiled. A loud noise drew Emily's attention and she immediately grew serious. Two work men were throwing Alli's stuff in a container, roughly. ''You okay?'' Maya asked. She faced Maya.  
''It's hard for me to talk about. I didn't tell you everything about the girl that used to live here.'' "Allison?"  
''She disappeared last summer, she' s still missing.''  
'' That must've been awful for you.'' While they were talking, they were walking towards the house that had brought up so much memories.  
"I used to think: If I wouldn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her."  
''But you still do.'' Maya almost whispered, feeling a lot of empathy for her.  
''Yeah.''  
''I'm sorry.'' Was all Maya could think of to say. Looking into each other eyes, they smiled Emily feeling good for telling this to her and Maya feeling good for knowing what had been bothering her new friend. The two girls wanted to kiss each other a goodbye, like friends do, but it almost ended up at their mouths, not their cheeks. Both pulled surprised away. After smiling a little bit awkwardly , Maya spoke first.  
''See you tomorrow?"  
"yeah."  
''Bye.'' Right after turning her back to the little girl, she smiled widely.

Swim practice was over and after the usual shower, Emily went to her locker with the bath towel wrapped around her naked body. Trying to open her locker, Spencer came to hers which was five lockers away.  
''Hey.'' She greeted.  
''Have you been hanging out with Aria? ''  
''Not really.'' Emily answered. Finally, it opened. She frowned. There was a white folded paper next to her backpack. Before practice, it hadn't been there yet. Curious what it was, she folded it open and read the handwritten words inside, over and over again.

_Hey Emily, I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! –A_

''Emily?'' Spencer asked worried. She saw the look on her face, a panicking one. ''Is everything alright?'' she said, leaning against the locker next to Emily. ''Why wouldn't it be?'' She tried to put her best smile on, hoping it would convince her. Spencer left so it must've worked.

SPENCER

Spencer was in her bathing suit, taking something to eat out of the fridge. A door clicked open and a breeze of hot air came in.  
''Perfect time for a Jacuzzi.'' Wren said after entering, cleaning his feet at the doormat.  
"I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week.'' Spencer answered dryly.  
''Melissa wanted to settle before classes started. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?'' He asked, looking at the one on Spencer's shoulder. She smiled and threw it at him. The half-naked guy in the Hasting's kitchen, caught the towel easily and dried himself. Spencer put down her drink, rubbed her sore shoulder and almost groaned but kept it in. She had been running through the woods last night, as a wolf. Cold wind running through her coat, the smell of nature and animals, running away from her and speed. That was what she liked the most of all. The feeling that she was faster as everyone else, that she could run, run far away from her to take a break. But after a few miles, a brute force had thrown her from her feet, to the ground. Her shoulder had landed first and the rest of her body had gone in a weird angle right after it. Her nose suddenly not anymore up in the wind but down in the grass and sand. A voice, a human voice, started talking to her but she was still a wolf, she couldn't understand what he was saying. Changing back to her human shape, she looked over her good shoulder to see who had been so stupid to this. It shouldn't been such a surprise it was her cousin. He was sixteen now, on his strongest and hadn't learned his own power yet.  
''I'm so sorry! '' He said, looking at the angry look on Spencer's face. ''I thought I bumped you soft, I only wanted to scare you a bit, not hurt you! I really am sorry, if I had known that it would turn out like this than…''  
''Stop, I'm fine. I think.'' She interrupted him before he could say a hundred times sorry. Still on the ground, she raised one eyebrow at him.  
''Oh yeah, I'm sorry.'' And he turned around, with his naked butt towards her. Trying to stand up, even with the sharp stings of pain, she eventually managed it but it would heal soon, she was a werewolf after all.  
''I'm going to walk home, so I don't have to use my shoulder to run. Don't say you're sorry again, I'm fine. Really. Just watch out the next time.'' After that, she turned around and went back home, walking the distance with no clothes. Thank god it was warm.

Back in the now, Wren heard her sigh and saw her rub her shoulder.  
''Tough day at school?''  
''Tough field hockey practice.'' She automatically said. It was her excuse for almost everything.  
''I wrote for Oxford.''  
''Oh, that looks good on a med school app.''  
''I did it, because I loved it.'' She just nodded. He looked at her shoulder and  
named some scientific things that could be causing her pain but it sounded just like a lot of difficult words.  
''I bet you say that to all the girls?'' Spencer joked, not wanting to admit she had no idea of what he just said. He smiled and walked to her, stood behind her back and held his hands up to ask permission.  
''I can help.''  
''Okay. Doctor Wren.''  
He started pushing with his thumbs right beneath her shoulder blade and at first, it caused more pain but it soon changed. Instead of causing it, he was taking it away.  
''That's awesome.'' She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the pain going away, the hands of Wren on her back and breath of him in her neck. She was enjoying it a little bit too much but she couldn't care less. ''Better, right?'' Wren asked, seeing her reaction.

An annoying voice from the hall called Wren and made the wonderful experience end. Pretending like nothing happened, Spencer walked out and the doctor stood still in the kitchen. Behind him was the almost empty can from her and he quickly took it in his hands, so he had a reason to stand there. ''Who were you talking to?'' Melissa asked, coming inside with her usual fancy clothes, many clothes bags and her hair loose. He looked behind him to the door and turned back to Melissa. ''No one. ''


	8. Chapter 8

_The eighth chapter!  
I promise a lot more of their secrets will pop up soon! I'm going to try to go deeper on the supernatural J  
_

ARIA

''Found them!'' Aria's mom screamed, holding the big wine glasses in front of her. Putting them in the air like a trophy, she waved them at Byron. He slightly smiled and opened a bottle of blood, that looked just like wine, on the table between the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. They had to search for everything through loads of carton boxes but with a vampire nose, it was much easier. After setting the glasses on the wooden table that reached till their knees, Byron filled them and Ella took something out of a little small box. ''Look what else I found.'' Seeing the little hand pop in the shape of a pig, he sighed. ''She used to drag that thing everywhere.'' She smiled and made the puppet move. ''I think you're happy that you're back.'' He said, seeing her big happy smile.  
''Aren't you?''  
''No, I haven't decided yet.''  
''You and Aria, so much alike. I don't think she is happy to be home either.''  
''I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but-'' he paused to drink and looked in it. ''-it felt like we were really bonding when we were away.''  
''Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else.''  
''I don't want to lose that.''  
''You really worried that we will?''  
''It's just easy for stuff to get in the way.''

''What do you mean, what kind of stuff?''  
''Yeah. You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us.'' He tried to change the subject, back to the pink pig.  
''Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?'' Ella pushed.  
''No , nothing. You know me, I just get a little bit overly obsessed worried about her, that's all.'' Not convinced, she nodded. ''We're good, Ella.''  
He hugged her, hoping she would leave it with that and drunk a little more. It wasn't fresh, like they had gotten used to so it was hard being in 'rehab' now.  
''I drove past Allison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed. '' Byron sighed very deeply. ''Oh god, imagine what that pour family is going through.'' ''I can't, I don't want to ever imagine that, if anything ever happened to you..'' But Ella got interrupted by him. ''Nothing is going to happen. We're safe, we're together. '' After a short pause he added something. ''We're home.''

SPENCER

Spencer was doing homework, looking up a few words in a dictionary, when she heard laughter outside. Standing up, looking out the window, Melissa and Wren were the ones who had been laughing. She looked at the barn they had taken away from her and thought with jealousy that she should be the one who was standing there. She had put all the effort in it, she had made all the sacrifices, like summer holiday. Spencer also wondered what Wren's reaction would be when Melissa explained she was a stinking dog, one that you needed to take outside and play fetch with it. Sighing, she closed the window so all the noise was gone. The light of her laptop flickered which meant she had a message. It was in the middle of her screen, black and white.

From: A  
To: Spencer

Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends.  
But remember, if you kiss I tell.

-A

She looked back at the window, maybe one thought about Wren had crossed her mind, yes. But how did this A person know that? Only one person knew what the mail said. Thinking back of the event, she got a cold shill run down her spine. It had been a really hot summer day and the five of them were in Spencer's garden, in the Jacuzzi. To take something to eat, the two blond girls and Spencer went inside. Hannah immediately took a cookie from the plate. ''You gonna eat that, sweety?'' Alli asked. After seeing the look on Hannah's face, she added ''I'm being a friend, Hannah.'' Hannah put down the cookie she wanted to eat so bad. ''Aren't you guys supposed to be at Alli's? '' Melissa asked, coming in with Ian. Spencer could smell them, they had been in the woods, running or hunting at little animals. It was something Spencer rather didn't do, hunting. With every animal that sprung away from her with fear, she felt bad.''Hi Ian.'' Allison said. ''You guys still need help with your scoop print? I got my stick in the car.'' Melissa looked sarcastically at him. ''Ian, what are you? Her babysitter?'' Right when they wanted to leave, Allison spoke. Looking at Spencer, she said: ''You need to tell your sister.'' ''Tell me what? '' Melissa immediately asked. Spencer looked at Alli and couldn't believe she did this to her. ''Nothing.'' Melissa didn't feel like asking further so she just left with him. Her 'friend' looked satisfied. ''Outside.'' Spencer said, looking over Hannah.  
''What the hell were you doing? ''  
'She's going to find out. ''  
''No, she's not.''  
''I promise you she is, 'cause if you don't tell her, I will."  
"I thought you were my friend."  
"Don't you get it? I'm trying to help to do the right thing.''  
''It was one kiss! You listen to me Allison, ''  
''Or what?''  
''If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing.'' She threatened. Allison looked pissed and walked away in her new bikini with coloured stripes. Behind the doors, Hannah had watched everything. In the woods behind their house, Spencer cousin had seen and heard everything in his wolve shape.  
Back in the present, Spencer walked to the window. The sight from her window gave a look at the what once was the room of Alli. As she looked closer, she saw a blond girl turn her head away from her. ''Allison?'' was her first reaction.

ARIA

Aria and Emily were on the porch of Aria's house. Emily had stopped by, unexpected, wanting to talk to Aria about something.  
''I'm sorry for just stopping by.''  
''No, anytime, Em. You know that.''  
''Somebody left a note in my locker. ''  
Aria immediately knew what she meant.  
''From A?''  
''You too?'' Emily asked surprised, thinking she would be the only one bothered by this.  
''Do you really think it's her? Is it possible?''  
''Only Allison could've known.''  
''What known, known what?''  
''A was..''  
''Personal?'' Aria finished, thinking of the text she had gotten about her and Ezra.  
''I really believed she was dead.''  
''Yeah, we all did.''  
''Would she really be back?''  
''I think she is playing with us.''  
''Why would she do that?''  
''It's Allison that we're talking about here, wasn't that her favourite sport?''  
Emily swallowed. She didn't want to think bad about her, even if there was a chance she was still alive. ''Would she tell someone?''  
''I don't…I don't know about you but I can't.'' They sighed at the same time, not knowing what to think of this all.  
''I'm glad you're back. '' Emily said after a pause.  
''It's funny, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider. ''  
''Me too.''

_Anyone curious what Allison is? ;) You can guess if you want, maybe it's right._


	9. Chapter 9

_I accidently uploaded the previous chapter twice :s didn't notice until somebody (thank you !) told me :)  
But anyways, here is the ninth one. _

HANNAH

''I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?''  
''It's not like we're still friends. '' Hannah had just come back from a witch meeting, witches that lived nearby or strong witches who could teleport themselves from other countries, came to that meeting. Hannah enjoyed them, being around people who understood her, who knew how hard it was to use the magic for only the good, to learn the magic and to have to keep it a secret from all your friends. One of them was in her class, but they pretended they didn't even know from each other that they existed. Only at witch meetings or secret ones between the two, they let themselves go and had the chance to. ''She didn't know your father left.'' Her mom said while handing her the selfmade salad, which was the only thing Hannah ate these days. ''I hate telling that story.'' Her brown hair flew around her head everytime she turned her head.  
''So change the story. '' Hannah adviced.  
''I did. You grew up, you grew apart. It was mutual and honestly, we are much happier without him.'' ''Hannah..''  
'' Say it enough and you'll actually start to believe it. '' The first thing she did, what she always did, was putting aside the things that held calories, even if it wasn't many.  
''I have to admit, it sounds a lot better than the truth.'' She raised her glass and drank from it, leaving two dirty spots behind with lipstick.  
''No one needs to know we got dumped.''  
''We didn't got dumped, I did.'' The glass hit the table harder than she had wanted.  
''He left both of us. '' To make an end on the conversation, her phone rang. She sighed and looked at the screen .  
''If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention.'' But it wasn't Mona, it was someone she hadn't expected to text her, not since a year.

WE NEED TO TALK!  
- Spencer

''Hannah, it's dinner time.'' Ashley looked at her with the authority that only moms had but it flew away when her phone rang and picked up. ''Ashley.'' Hannah grinned in herself, seeing the smile on her mother's face while she talked on the phone, it was weird. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hannah's mom sighed in frustration. First the phones, now the doorbell, all she wanted was a quiet peaceful dinner with her daughter but apparently, that was impossible. She just waved at the door and Hannah got the message. She stood up while her mother kept talking about something at work. Hannah didn't care enough to listen. As she was walking to the door, she listened her heels clacking to the floor, what did she love that sound. Seeing two police officers standing at your door after you opened it without expecting them, is shocking. She assumed they were both but she didn't know for sure, only one of them had the typical uniform with the handcuffs and the other dangerous stuff on. The other was in a suit and looked like he didn't want to get his hands dirty. Maybe he was the boss. ''Hannah Marin?'' The suit asked.  
''Yeah, why?''  
''Is your mother home?'' He showed his badge which verified him as police. Her mother had been wondering what took her so long and had been walking down the hall. Seeing the two men, she finished the call. ''Let me call you back. '' She put her phone away, changed her happy face for a serious one and spoke. ''What's this about?'' If she had been schocked, she didn't show it. Ashley only looked confident. ''We received a call from Rosewood Mall security. They have your daughter on tape, shoplifting a pair of sunglasses. '' The suit looked at her with a satisfied face, as if he enjoyed telling people that they were in trouble. Hannah already couldn't stand this guy. ''I'm sure there 's been a mistake.'' The long blond hair fell over Hannah's face so she wouldn't have to look at her mom. ''I don't think so.'' Pulling out the missing handcuffs out of his back, the suit came towards her. ''Could you turn around? '' Hannah's face froze and not knowing what else to do, she turned as he said even though she didn't want to give him the pleasure of obeying. ''Mom..'' She whispered, starting to feel really scared. The only thing her mother could do now, was giving her a look that said 'everything will be all right, let me handle it.'

The ugly blue paint on the wall had started to annoy Hannah so she switched it with a small twitch of her hand into a nicer blue. While waiting for her mom to come out of the office and tell her everything was all right, she had been studying her surroundings. It was the first time she was there. Many typical fat police officers had walked by with donuts and other food Hannah used to eat too. Now, she only got sick of it. Nervously twisting her hands , she looked in the hall, into the suit's office where he was talking with her mom. Her high heels made her legs look longer and slimmer which was perfect for the short black skirt she wore. The Black blazer above the simple black top finished her daily outfit. It was sexy, showed skin but not too much and was professional for work. After crossing her legs, he stood up and closed his door so all Hannah could see now, was nothing. Great. She sighed. Behind her were several posters of stupid events and next to her, was a bowl of glass with coloured candy that she hadn't eaten in a long time. But now, it was all she needed, she always ate when she didn't feel good. Before looking at which flavours there were, she used magic to let them all be Strawberry flavour so that when she grabbed a few, she didn't have to look which they were. Yeah, she was lazy. Who cared? But before eating them, her phone rang and she put them all back. Another unexpected text only the difference was, she had no idea from who this one came. Well, she had an idea, but it was impossible, wasn't it?

Be careful, Hannah.  
I hear prison food makes you fat.  
-A


	10. Chapter 10

_Tenth chapter ;) hope you enjoy! :D _

A couple minutes, which felt like hours, later, the door finally swung open. Hannah had already scratched the golden nail polish from three fingernails. The suit came out first, and practicly ran outside. Her mother followed, a few seconds later. ''What's going on?'' Hannah asked nervous, not knowing what was going to happen and hoping her mom had fixed everything. ''Let's go.'' Ashley simply answered. ''Really?'' Hannah asked confused, not sure if it truly was allowed but she followed her mother outside anyway. Out of the building, the hard noise of sirens were making her deaf and many police men got into their cars, what was happening? They came to their car, got in and didn't say a word. After a couple of seconds staring at the window, her mother finally spoke.  
''In a small town like this, what people think about you, matters.''  
''I know.'' The ceiling of the car lit up once in a while because of the lights of other cars driving by.  
''Than why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses?'' Exhaustion was heard in her voice and Hannah knew the face she was making now.  
''Hannah, I buy you everything you need to make you popular.'' Not that she needed to buy it, she also could just make it appear. Her father was a wizard, she got the powers from him but humans couldn't know from their existence, so neither of them had told Ashley. She had no idea. And it bothered Hannah because she wanted her to know. But she couldn't, literally. When new witches or wizards are born, they are immediately put under a spell which makes them unable to tell humans about themselves. According to Hannah, it was the most stupid rule ever  
''That's not why I do it.''  
''Than why…this is something you do?'' Realisation struck them both. Hannah knew she had said too much now and her mom had just found out she did it more often than once.  
''Few times.'' Hannah confessed.  
''This is about your father, isn't it?'' Guilt ran over her mother, it was her fault. Everything.  
''You think this is getting his attention?'' She spoke soft now, realising she was right.  
''I made mistake.''  
''You have absolutely no room to make a mistake. And neither do I.''  
''I'm sorry!'' Hannah finally said. She wished her mother could just let it go and go home. ''I'll fix it.'' After a few seconds of thinking she added, '' somehow.''  
''You will deny you did anything wrong. '' Hannah turned her head slowly to her mother's side, which made her curls hang to one side. ''But..''  
''It was a misunderstanding.'' Her mother kept speaking. ''I'm taking care of it.''  
In Hannah's ears, it sounded more creepy than she wanted it too.

EMILY

The bushes on the side of the road were Emily was walking, took creepy forms in the dark. One had its branches out and looked like it was going to catch her. An ambulance drove past her, straight to Maya's house. Emily's mouth fell open and fear started to come up. She ran forward and hoped she wasn't too late for whatever was coming. People were standing from the front till the street, there were so many she had to struggle through the crowd to get to the front. Her evening had been so quiet en peaceful since a long time.  
After swim practice, she had walked to her favourite place, the lake. She could swim as fast as she could there, without holding back and worrying about someone seeing her. She could stay as long as she liked under water without worrying about someone noticing. It was one of the few places where she could let everything go with her best friend, Ashton. He was a Swimmer too. He was in the same school as she was, but he was a year older and didn't like to swim in front of other people in school. He didn't think it was fair to swim on the swim team when you were a Swimmer, het thought of it as cheating. Emily didn't thought like that, sometimes she did feel guilty but other times, what could she do about it that she had some advantages? They loved to swim together there and sometimes drove to the ocean to be able to swim long distances and with the fish or dolphins. It was the most wonderful thing Emily had ever seen and she felt really lucky she was one of the few people who could be part of it.  
She walked past the police cars, straight to the front door. When she saw Maya, she felt so relieved nothing had happened to her and that whatever reason the ambulance was here, wasn't her. ''Emily!'' ''Maya!'' They hugged each other quickly but hard.  
''I thought something had happened to you!'' Emily could barely speak, she had been running the whole distance and was out of breath. Maya also had a hard time speaking because of the nerves. ''I've tried to call you.''  
''What's going on?''  
''They found your friend.'' Maya said matter of factly.  
"I knew she was back, is she inside?'' She had known it ! From the minute she had gotten the note, she knew Allison was back.  
''Emily..'' Maya held her from going in.  
''I'm sorry, they found Allison's body.'' Emily had no idea. Just a second ago, she was alive and now she was dead. She couldn't believe it. To prove Maya right, a car with a plastic in the form of a body laying over it, was carried by four man. Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She had always secretly hoped she was still alive and now, she was dead. Coming out of the crowd, Hannah forced her way through. Aria, driving by, noticed the whole crowd and stopped to see what was going on at Allisson's old house. Looking around, she saw Spencer coming out of the woods. Truth to be told, she had been running again, for fun but as soon as her ears had caught the noise, she had changed back to human form and dressed. Aria almost ran to Spencer, not be able to hold the slow pace of just walking. ''I heard the cops took Hannah to the police station today.''  
Spencer looked as shocked as Aria. ''Wait, you don't think she would ever talk about..''  
''The Jenna thing?'' Hannah interrupted Spencer. She had teleported herself from the front row to the back were the three of them were standing now. ''We made a promise. '' she reminded them.


End file.
